Dancing in the snow
by Hell's Fury
Summary: 'She still dances, still smiles, yet now she knows so much, the thought plagued her mind'
1. still dancing

Disclaimers: I do not own Legend of Legaia.  
  
Ch 1 Still dancing  
  
I know about love, so does that make me human?  
  
I know about pain, does that make me human?  
  
I know about life, does that make me naïve?  
  
Do you know how cruel the world can be? Or how mean fate can be to you when you're not prepared. But no matter how you ponder on how you went wrong, fate and the world are going to continue to stomp on you while you sit there moping over the events in your life, do you think fate or the world care that you cry over the lose of the ones you love.  
  
But in turn I did not lose every thing.  
  
I saw a lot that I never really should have seen at my age, those 11 years ago.  
  
Or maybe it was fates decision that I see what I saw, after all it now I know, and can protect my self, and live a calm, quiet, life.  
  
That's a laugh, I always run into trouble, some how some way. But life has been a treat.  
  
Though I should have known that Evil never just leaves, it comes back. The words vengeance is best served on a cold platter would stay in their heads.  
  
~~~~~~~~The end of winter, 11 years after the mist Cover~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"But mom, I'm not tired!" A young boy whined, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Of course you are." Answered a young woman softly.  
  
"No * yawn* I'm no-t-t.............."  
  
A soft snore echoed around the serene clearing, along with a gentle laugh.  
  
"Oh Gaza, such a silly little boy."  
  
Whispered the young woman, tucking in the silver haired boy, into thick blankets, for it was chilly and he did not need a cold.  
  
She pulled another blanket around her self. Green eyes stared into the fire, thinking about the past. Of many pasts, hers, her two old friends, her families.  
  
Her sons past, well he was really the reincarnation of her brother, but she raised him on her own, receiving the title mother. She was happy to be called such a name, and only hoped she could live up to it.  
  
11 long years, she had to admit she missed every one she had meet on her adventures greatly. Even Gala, even the thought of the over protective, head strong monk made her laugh.  
  
And Vahn, loving, sweet gentle Vahn. Then you had Cara and Grantes, the two who taught her about love, and the pain that comes with it. All her friends, they were all so loving, she could use that word now with ease because she knew what love is. What all the meaning meant, though she had yet to experience all the wonderful meanings of love.  
  
11 long years to find her self, who she was, not who she was born from, but to start a new life with her son and her self, in hopes to live it peacefully.  
  
A rustle echoed in the clearing of the forest, Noa's quick gaze searched for the cause, standing up slowly, she pulled the blanket away and crouched down like a tiger hunting for it's pray. An expert hunter like her self could easily attack the intruder if need so.  
  
"Calm down Noa, it's only me!" Luctes whispered, walking into the lighted area, his purple eyes glittered as the beautiful young woman calmed down, but she still gave him her famous what-do-you-think-your-doing look.  
  
"What are you doing Luctes; you said you would be at Buma for awhile! What about the up coming celebration?"  
  
"Well one every ones hoping this time you will actually come. And two, I want you too come. Gaza would love it; there will be lots of kids his own age." The older man pleaded, a odd grin played at his features.  
  
"You know how important it is people just forget who I am, for Gaza's safety!"  
  
"Noa, come on every one misses the innocent, sweet girl who saved the world from the mist. Don't you think 11 years of 'staying away with just you and Gaza' is enough? You've been so secretive, no more Seru or Ra-Seru. No sim- Seru or any thing, I don't think any one will think about Gaza. Come out and enjoy the peace you helped make!"  
  
Luctes stated, the normally serious man was now grinning boyishly, happiness etched in his eyes.  
  
"Oh Luctes, you.........."  
  
"Noa, come on you have to see my nieces, and Vahn and Mei's son. Every one will be there."  
  
"Oh alright, it should be fun." Noa smiled, her green eyes brightened at the thought of seeing her old friends.  
  
"Good, so tomorrow we head off?" Noa asked sitting down, Luctes sat next to her.  
  
"Yes this year the celebration is being held in Drake. So it's going to be a long trip, if you like we could use a door of wind, but what fun would that be." He answered laughing, laying down, resting his read on the bunched-up blanket.  
  
"True, and Gaza likes to travel, we could even stop by Sol, you know the old man can use with some visitors." Noa giggled.  
  
Instantaneously Gaza yawned and turned in his sleep murmuring about hunting for game, and traveling the lands.  
  
Luctes and Noa laughed.  
  
Sister Moon  
  
Sister Moon will be my guide In your blue blue shadows I would hide All good people asleep tonight I'm all by myself in your silver light I would gaze at your face the whole night through I'd go out of my mind, but for you  
  
Lying in a mother's arms The primal root of a woman's charms I'm a stranger to the sun My eyes are too weak How cold is a heart? When it's warmth that he seeks? You watch every night; you don't care what I do I'd go out of my mind, but for you I'd go out of my mind, but for you  
  
My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun My hunger for her explains everything I've done To howl at the moon the whole night through And they really don't care if I do I'd go out of my mind, but for you  
  
Sister Moon  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That was the song for the chapter, or poem, this is just a what-will-the- people-think chapter. I would like to get more than 5 reviews on the chapter. I know the rating is high, but it gets rather violent when we get more into the story. If I get enough reviews on it that is.  
  
I hope you like the coupling. Oh and for the age matter, as you know Noa was born when the mist was first created. Ten years later you meet her. So she is 11 in the end of the game.  
  
Now in this story 11 years later she is 21, Cort or Gaza is 11.  
  
Soren don't age very fast, you find that out in their village, when you ask the villagers about some stuff, one of them tell you that a Sorens life span was longer than a humans. So Luctes was younger than Grantes, thus I'm making him about 26 in the story.  
  
Please review, flames are accepted. I would like to know your thoughts and idea's!  
  
See ya space cowboy! 


	2. Cort to Gaza, Noa to Mom

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Legaia.  
  
Thanks you for the review, I have no clue as too why I choose Luctes/Noa as a couple. It's odd and different I guess. If you have any thing to ask or comment on please, I'm begging you, to review. I've been writing for years, though I'm extremely young, the more reason I ask help from people who know about writing. All I can say is this those of whom under stand why I keep writing stupid stories like this, which write stories of their own and hardly get reviews, no matter how hard you put work into it. It would be nice that you tell me your views on the story, or chapter, you know that's what makes better writers. When they think they actually did some good.  
  
Sorry I'm kind of upset about the reviews I got on my other story so no flames for this chapter please!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch 2 Cort to Gaza, Noa to Mom  
  
Noa rode silently; her son ran a head of her, a grin apparent on his milky skin. They, of course were heading to the Drake kingdom, well they were making a stop at Ura Mais to give prayer to Tieg/Rem and of course a remembrance for Hari. It was a tradition, every year at this time, the anniversary of the end of the mist era, Gaza and her self would visit the site.  
  
Praying, and remembering all those who had lost their lives in that terrible time period. Why she choose to pray at the Ura Mais, rather than any of the intended shrines, was simple. No one ever really visited the Ura Mais, so she and her son were left alone to pray as long as they wised with out any interruptions involved.  
  
Noa taught Gaza all about the mist, telling how horrible it had been. Not telling him that he was the one that had created the mist, and was her brother. Gaza also knew that he was named after Gaza the swordsman in Sol. Noa told him about Gaza's craziness, his poor life. The thing he did to repent for all the lives he took. Of course little Gaza was proud to be called after such an admiral man, though his feats at first were bad.  
  
Though the boy wondered why he looked rather different from his mother. With his silver hair, and miss matched eyes, one crimson red the other blue- green. He wondered if he looked like his father, though he had never met his father. At first he thought Luctes was his father, but after over hearing his mother and the once Soren man talk one night that idea was scratched out. Luctes spook about some thing rather odd, something about a man named Cort, about him self maybe remembering something about the Mist, or this thing called Juggernaut, or this guy called Songi.  
  
Luctes always talked to his mother, like she was the most important thing in the world, and his mother looked at him with this weird look. It confused him; Luctes practically raised him, every other day he would appear, bringing presents for them. Gaza's mother seemed pleased by the simple gesture, well he was happy that someone cared for them both, but the things his mother and Luctes spoke of was odd, most likely about the past.  
  
And now as they reached the village of Vinda, his mother refused to stop for a rest. They were already late, at least by a day. And they were to meet up with some guy named Lord Biron. Luctes's idea of fun was weird, were ever this Drake kingdom was, Luctes was making it hard to just hurry up and get there.  
  
Noa watched in awe as her son rode with speed across the path, they were very close to Biron. Luctes was leading them, well barely; because Gaza was constantly passing him up. The young boy seemed so excited, almost ecstatic; at the thought of meeting the people that helped destroy the mist. Or that he might find out who he really was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Vahn, are you ready to go, tomorrows the celebration, don't you remember?" Mei complained, tossing her long tassels of green hair, pursing her lips in irritation at her husband's disappearance.  
  
With a startle she felt strong arms wrapped around her waist. And a low chuckle emit from her aficionado (love).  
  
"Oh dear me, are we going to be late." Vahn said affectionately.  
  
"Yes, Grantes said he was meeting up with us at Drake an HOUR ago, I'd say were late." Mei complained, trying to scold her laughing husband.  
  
"Oh come now love, we use the simple invention called Door of Wind, wow!!!!!!" Vahn faked amazement.  
  
"Oh please honey, with the kids and all. Do you think that's wise?" Mei asked, pulling away from her husband and packed some clothing and other various stuff for the trip.  
  
"Its fine, I'm not really worried about it, they should be use to it by now, don't you think?" Vahn stated, helping his wife pack.  
  
"Okay fine, go get the kids, were going now!" Mei demanded right before slamming the door on her husbands face.  
  
Vahn laughed again, putting his hands behind his head in his merriment.  
  
"Daddy are we ready to go yet, it mommy done packing yet, is she daddy, is she?"  
  
Two young kids ran up to Vahn, the oldest was like the exact replica of Vahn, his name was Ra. And the youngest just like Mei, her name being Fiona. The two were tugging on their father's tunic irritable. Then turned to their mother as she came walking out of the house, holding bags on each side of her hips.  
  
"Momma ready to go?" Fiona asked, smiling wide.  
  
"Yes we are!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ My last breath  
  
Hold on to me love You know I can't stay long All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid Can you hear me? Can you feel me in your arms?  
  
Holding my last breath Safe inside myself Are all my thoughts of you? Sweet ruptured light it ends here tonight  
  
I'll miss the winter A world of fragile things Look for me in the white forest Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me) I know you hear me I can taste it in your tears  
  
Holding my last breath Safe inside myself Are all my thoughts of you? Sweet ruptured light it ends here tonight  
  
Closing your eyes to disappear You pray your dreams will leave you here But still you wake and know the truth no one's there  
  
say goodnight don't be afraid Calling me calling me as you fade to black ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay that was the chapters' song, I know there short, but I'll make them longer as long as you review people.  
  
Thank you very much for reviewing. Sorry for the wait it took me about three weeks to get off my lazy ass.  
  
So should I make this some romance, simple mush-mush story? I'm thinking of maybe bringing Songi back?  
  
So what do you think, please tell me!  
  
Ja Na 


End file.
